In the field of weaponry, various types of submachine guns are known which can be used like a normal pistol, held with either one or two hands, or else, using the extractable butt housed in the grip, like a carbine.
Such submachine guns can have various drawbacks tied to the inconvenience of using them due, for example, to the limited capacity of containment of the barrel bounce and perceived recoil, excessive weight and excessive bulkiness.
Other known submachine guns also pose problems tied to the limited safety of use, and imprecise operation which can be a cause, for example, of premature discharge.